roleplaychatfandomcom-20200214-history
The War of the Rose
The War of the Rose is a roleplaying game set in the My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic universe. It involves a long and horrifying War that involves the Ponies of Equestria fighting Discord's Army of Darkness, as the Army of Darkness begins a massive invasion from the Dark Dimension. Discord wishes to destroy the Rose, a mystical object that has given the Royal Family Immortality, allowing them to rule Equestria over millenia. Discord wishes to destroy this Rose, so the Royal Family will die, and he will take control of Equestria, turning Equestria into a land of psychotic disarray, perfect for his vision. Backstory Several events led up to The War. The first is that when the Ponies first took care of Discord, they sent him to the Dark Dimension, a prison run by the Equestrian Royal Guard, containing all of the Country's most dangerous Psychopaths and Criminals. A year later, as Princess Celestia was writing a letter to be delivered to the prison, she recieved a distress message from the Guards. They reported that Discord had rallied all of the prisoners, and taken control of most of the prison. Princess Celestia rushed to the Palace's Cryatal Ball, contacting the remaining guards of the prison. She watches in horror as the remaining guards are brutally slain by Discord and his monsters. Princess Celestia ordered the Royal Special Forces to liberate the prison and kill Discord, but the team sent was destroyed by an unknown weapon. Knowing her time was limited, and the prisoners would soon break out and invade Equestria, she sent an urgent letter to Twilight Sparkle, her trusted subject, requesting she assemble her friends, and meet them at the palace immediately. Twilight Sparkle, Fluttershy, Applejack, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, Rainbow Dash, and Spike arrive, and the Princess briefs them, to be interrupted by Discord. Discord taunts the Princess and the Friends, and tells them he has assembled an Army, and will destroy the Rose by any means necessary, so that they may introduce Chaos in Equestria. The Ponies get an urgent message from Braeburn, reporting that Appaloosa was attacked by monsters, and sebsequently obliterated by an energy wave. The Ponies read in horror, and stare at each other, knowing what this means: They are now at war with the most chaotic entity in all of Equestria. They also know he will stop at nothing until the Rose is destroyed. Princess Celestia warns the citizens of Equestria to prepare for War, and to ezpect a powerful and ruthless enemy. Gameplay You have a choice of who you begin as: You may begin as an Equestrian Pony, or as an Monster in the Dark Army. You are then thrown into different categories in these factions. The Equestrian Categories are: *The Earth Ponies: These are the Ponies which were the original breed, these were where Pegasii and Unicorns evolved from. As they cannot fly like a Pegasii, or produce Magic like a Unicorn, they can only rely on their strength and wit. They are nonetheless capable fighters, and will fight fiercely to defend their homeland, in any way possible. *The Pegasii Ponies: These Ponies evolved from Earth Ponies, and have built cities in the sky, which only they can reach. Therfore, a Pegasii on the ground is quite a rare sight, unless in Canterlot. These are highly Athletic Ponies, and are very valuable, as they can not only fight in the sky, but also provide reconaissance of ground areas, and even attack ground targets. *The Unicorn Ponies: These Ponies are a further evolution of Earth Ponies, and are the only known breed to produce Magic. Therefore, these Ponies are the most valuable of all in the fight against the Dark Army. They may not be as athletic as an Earth Pony, or as fast as a Pegasii, but their capability to use many magical spells makes them invaluable, and a priority of Enemy Attacks. *More tomorrow*